parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot/Disney Parodies
Note: Remember, only ONE cast for each. In addition, Coco Bandicoot will be all of the main females because her personality is sometimes the same as Emily's (proof is explained in the Thomas/Sonic page under "UbiSoftFan94's Thoughts"). If you feel that there are characters missing, you may add some more, but can't edit any of the old characters listed below. Casts: Crash Bandicoot/Snow White (Coco White and the Seven Universal Characters) *Coco Bandicoot as Snow White - (Both beautiful) *Crash Bandicoot as Prince Charming - (Both fall in love with Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot) *The Sorceress (Spyro) as The Evil Queen *Bearminator as Humbert the Huntsman *The Moskito (Rayman) as The Magic Mirror *Aku Aku as Doc *Chewbacca (Star Wars) as Grumpy *Farmer Ernest as Happy *Ten Cents (TUGS) as Sleepy *Polar as Bashful *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as Sneezy *Lolo as Dopey *Uka Uka as The Witch *Komodo Bros as The Witches *Dr. Neo Cortex as Raven *Casey Jr (Dumbo), Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland), Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again), Montana (Play Safe), Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter), Tootle (Little Golden Book Land), Zephie (Chuggington), Toots (Porky's Railroad), Blue and Huey (Dora the Explorer), Ivor (Ivor the Engine), Tillie (The Little Engine That Could), Pete (The Little Engine That Could), Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could), Georgia (The Little Engine That Could), Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros), Doc (The Little Engine That Could), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Annie and Clarabel (TTTE), Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse), Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins), and Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) as Snow White's Animals *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Owl Crash Bandicoot/A Bug's Life (A Bandicoot's Life) *Crash Bandicoot as Flik *Coco Bandicoot as Princess Atta *Dingodile as Francis *Nina Cortex as Rosie *YaYa Panda as Dot *Pasadena as The Queen *Sparx (from Spyro The Dragon) as Aphie *Zem and Zam as Dot's Boyfriends *Papu Papu as Mr Soil *Crunch Bandicoot as Dim *Tiny Tiger as Manny *Tawna Bandicoot as Gypsy *Dr N Gin as Heimlich *Dr N Cortex as Hopper *Dr N Brio as Molt *Madame Amberly as Dr Flora *Bentley and Moneybags (from Spyro The Dragon) as Thorny and Cornelius *Ripper Roo as Thumper *Dr N Tropy as P.T. Flea *Rilla Roo as Slim *Koala Kong as Bad Flea *Polar and Pura as Tuck and Roll *Spyro (from Spyro The Dragon) as Slick The Slug *The Ant Trilogy as The Flies *The Dark Gems (from Spyro The Dragon) as The Grasshoppers *Red and Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro The Dragon) as Axel and Loco *Ineptune (from Spyro The Dragon) as Thud *Tikimon as The Bird *The Elementals as Baby Birds *The Rayman Characters as Bluebarries *Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro The Dragon) as Chili The Tarantula *Angent 9 (from Spyro The Dragon) as Henry *Fake Crash as The Termite Ator *The Mario Characters as Other Bees *Krunk as The Drummer *Nash as Dung Beetle Brothers Crash Bandicoot/Dumbo (Polar) *Polar as Dumbo - (Both small and smart) *Crash Bandicoot as Timothy Q. Mouse - (Crash Bandicoot and Polar are best friends, just like Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse are) *Coco Bandicoot as Mrs. Jumbo - (Both mother figures to Polar and Dumbo) *Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) as The Ringmaster *Lydham Manor (from Magic Arts) as Casey Jr. - (Both trains) *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) as Mr. Stork - (Both flying in the air) *Madame Amberly as Matiarch - (Both same letter M) *Bianca (Spyro) as Prissy - (Both kind) *Elora (Spyro) as Giddy - (Both wise and kind and almost) *Pasadena Opossum as Catty - (Both wise) *Koala Kong as Joe *Dr. Neo Cortex as Smitty - (Both mean) *Hunter (Spyro) as Mr. Jumbo *Tawna Bandicoot, Zoe (Spyro the Dragon), Barbara (Rayman), Croc's Mother (Croc), Nina Cortex, Beany the Bird (Croc), Betilla (Rayman), and Ly the Fairy (Rayman) as The Other Female Elephants *Fake Crash, Stew, Chick, Dr. N Gin, and Penta Penguin as The Crows *Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr N Tropy, Ripper Roo, Krunk, Nash, Pinstripe Potoroo, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Crush, and Gulp as The Pink Elephants Crash Bandicoot/Bambi (Polar) *Polar as Young Bambi - (Both small and smart) *Ember (Spyro) as Young Faline *Toad (Mario) as Young Thumper *Baby Globox (Rayman) as Young Flower *Crash Bandicoot as Adult Bambi *Coco Bandicoot as Adult Faline *Crunch Bandicoot as Adult Thumper *Spyro (Spyro) as Adult Flower *Elora (Spyro) as Bambi's Mother *Tawna Bandicoot as Faline's Mother (Both wondeful) *Hunter (Spyro) as The Prince of the Forest (Both vain) *R2D2 as Baby Bambi *Pasadena Opossum as Thumper's Girlfriend *Bianca (Spyro) as Flower's Girlfriend *Princess Leia as Thumper's Mother *Pura, Rocket Robot, and Suzy as The Rabbits *Uka Uka as The Hunter *Dr. Neo Cortex as Young Ronno *Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro) as Adult Ronno *Casey Junior (Dumbo), Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland), Rustee (Rustee Rides Again), Montana (Cartoon Play Safe), Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011), Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Percy, Zephie (Chuggington) as Toby, Toots (Proky Railroad) as Duck, Blue (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo), Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo), Ivor (Ivor the Engine), Tillie (Little Engine That Could), Farnsworth (Little Engine That Could), Georgia (LIttle Engine That Could), Jebedahi (Little Engine That Could), Pete (Little Engine That Could), The Sliver Fish (Porky's Railroad), Jason (Back of the Knodilke), Sir Reginald (Madeline), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Doc (Little Engine That Could), Pufle (Steam Train), Koko (Chuggington), Wilson (Chuggington), Brewster (Chunggington), Alfred (Proky Railroad), Annie, Clarabel, Hector, Flynn, Fred the Orange Car, Choo Choo (Choo Choo), Little Chug, Rheneas, Doogal Train (Magic Roundabout), Skarloey, Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan), Tow Mater, Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Pedro (Saludos Amigos), Speed Buggy, Chinese Dragon, Weasel Workers, Mickey Mouse, Xiro (Noah Ark), Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins), Missy (Little Engine That Could), and Ringmaster (Dumbo) as The Deers, Young Bucks, Young Shrill, Adult Shrill, Birds, Bambi the Skunk, Young Jab, Young Stab, Adult Jab, Adult Stab, The Frog and other animals *The Female Puppets (Pinocchio) as The Birds *Dr. Nitrus Brio, Ripto (Spyro), Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman), Koala Kong, Axel (Rayman), Grogh (Tonic Trouble), Ripper Roo, Bearminator, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitrous Oxide, Jojo (Rocket Robot on Wheels), Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman), and Baron Dante (Croc) as Ronno's Minions *The Man's Dogs as Themselves *Emily (TTTE) as Mrs. Quail *Thomas (TTTE) as Chipmunk *Edward (TTTE) as Squirrel *Sally Seaplane, Pearl, Emily (Theodore Tugboat), and Carla (TUGS) as Thumper's Sisters *Molly (TTTE) as Mena *Dr. Neo Cortex's Mother as Ronno's Mom *Lillie Lighthouse as Aunt Ema *Caley Skyketchum as Quail Mother *Gordon Highlander as The Porcupine *Pugwash as BlueBelle *Sigrid, Dorothy, Bonavista, Petra, Constance, Clementine, Isabel, Jennifer, Cocomagh, Julian, Annapolis, Louise, Lunenburg, Olympia, Emma Sophia, Victoria, and Margaret as Pheasents Crash Bandicoot/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Crunch Bandicoot and Agent 9) Cast in The Wind In The Willows: *Agent 9 as Mr. Toad *Polar as Moley *Crash Bandicoot as Ratty *Dingodile as Cyril Proudbottom *Dr. Neo Cortex as Mr. Winkie *Komodo Bros, Nitrus Brio, Koala Kong, and The Elementals as The Weasels *The Narrator as Himself *Uka Uka as The Judge *Zem as The Bailiff *Dr. N Gin as The Train Driver *The Spyro The Dragon Villains as Devils and Police Officers *Pura as The Jailer *Rilla Roo as Council for the Crown *Farmer Ernest as The Postman *Ripper Roo as Policeman *Percy (from TTTE) as The Good Train *The Chinese Dragon (from TTTE) as The Bad Train Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: *Crunch Bandicoot as Ichabod Crane *Real Velo as Black Cat *Coco Bandicoot as Katrinda *Tiny Tiger as Brom Bones *Tikimon as The Headless Horseman *Papu Papu as Katrinda's Father *The Narrator as Himself *Pasadena as Tilda *Ebenezer Von Clutch as Ichabod's Horse *The Other Crash Bandicoot Characters as Sleepy Hollow Villagers Crash Bandicoot/The Emperor's New Groove (The Monkey's New Groove) *Agent 9 as Kuzco *Agent Ed as Llama Kuzco *Crash Bandicoot as Pacha *Coco Bandicoot as Chicha *Polar as Tipo *Ember as Chaca *Madame Amberley as The Waitress *Crunch Bandicoot as Kronk *Nina Cortex as Yzma *The Sorceress as Cat Yzma Crash Bandicoot/The Little Mermaid (The Little Bandicoot) *Coco Bandicoot as Ariel *Agent 9 as Prince Eric *Polar as Max *Pura as Flounder *Crash Bandicoot as Sebastian *Crunch Bandicoot as Scuttle *Aku Aku as King Triton *Doctor Nitrus Brio as Sir Grimsby *Pasadena O'Possum as Carolotta *Rusty Walrus as Louis *Nina Cortex as Ursula *Victor and Moritz as Flotsam and Jetsam *Madame Amberley as Vanessa Crash Bandicoot/Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twinsanity: The Lost Empire) *Crash Bandicoot as Milo Thatch *Coco Bandicoot as Princess Kida *Pasadena O'Possom as Audrey *Crunch Bandicoot as Dr. Sweet *Doctor N Gin as Mole (Doctor N Gin and Mole are both Voiced By Corey Burton) *Aku Aku as Cookie *Dingodile as Vinny *Nina Cortex as Helga Sinclair *Doctor Neo Cortex as Rourke Crash Bandicoot/The Black Cauldron (The Black Cauldron) *Crash Bandicoot as Taran *Coco Bandicoot as Princess Eilonwy *Polar as Gurgi *Doctor N Gin as Flewddur Fflam *Aku Aku as Dallben *Madame Amberly as Orddu *Pasadena O'Possum as Orwen *Nina Cortex as Orgoch *Ripper Roo as Creeper *Doctor Neo Cortex as The Horned King Crash Bandicoot/Toy Story (Bandicoot Story) *Crash Bandicoot as Woody *Polar as Buzz Lightyear *Crunch Bandicoot as Hamm *Von Clutch as Mr. Potato Head *Dingodile as Rex *Papu Papu as Slinky *Aku Aku as Andy *Tawna as Molly *Lilly`s Mom (from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) as Andy`s Mom *Pasadena as Bo Peep *Ripper Roo as R.C. *Tiny Tiger as Sarge *Koala Kong, Pinstripe and Nitrus Brio as The Troops *Dr. Neo Cortex as Sid *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Hannah *N-Gin as Wheezy *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs Potato Head *Coco Bandicoot as Jessie *Willy Wumpa Cheeks as Prospector *OJ(from TUGS) as Bullseye *Uka Uka as Evil Emperor Zurg *The Nantucket (from TUGS) as Al *Park Drone 1 as Lots-O-Huggin Bear Crash Bandicoot/Mickey Mouse (Crash Bandicoot) *Crash Bandicoot as Mickey Mouse *Polar as Donald Duck *Coco Bandicoot as Minnie Mouse *Crunch Bandicoot as Goofy *Pura as Pluto *Pasadena Opossum as Daisy Duck Crash Bandicoot/The Jungle Book (The Universal Book) *Polar as Mowgli - (Both small and smart) *Crash Bandicoot as Baloo - (Crash Bandicoot and Polar are best friends, just like Baloo and Mowgli are) *Sgt James Byrd (Spyro) as Bagheera - (Both proud) *Coco Bandicoot as Shanti - (Both in charge of Polar and Mowgli) *Thomas (TTTE) as Colonel Hathi - (Both leadership and father figures of Tootle and Junior) *Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro) as Shere Khan *Rilla Roo as Kaa *Emily (TTTE) as Winifred - (Both wifes to Thomas and Colonel Hathi and mother figures of Tootle and Junior) *Koala Kong as King Louie *Rayman, Joe, Baby Globox, Houdini, Musician, and Teensie 5 as The Vultures *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Tabaqui *Casey Jr (Dumbo) as Tha *Pete (The Little Engine That Could) as Gloomy Elephant *Toots (Porky's Railroad) as Hair Elephant *Montana (Play Safe) as Chowing Elephant *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Junior *Jojo (Rocket Robot on Wheels), Grogh (Tonic Trouble), Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians), Crush and Gulp (Crash Bandicoot), Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman), Baron Dante, Cannon Boat Keith (Croc), Inspector Grub, and the Raving Rabbids (Rayman) as The Monkeys (All Crazy) *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Elephants *The Rest Of The Casey Jr & Friends Characters as The Wolves *Skarloey as Baby Mowgli (Both Small and Tiny) *Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lucky *Croc's Father (Croc) as Mowgli's Father (Both Wise) *Croc's Mother (Croc) as Mowgli's Mother *Jimmy (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) as Ranjan (Both Small) *Chip (The Little Engine That Could) as Mowgli's Wolf Father *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Mowgli's Wolf Mother *Pura as The Wolf Leader *Crunch Bandicoot as Old Monkey Crash Bandicoot/Winnie The Pooh (Winnie the Crash) *Crash Bandicoot as Pooh *Polar as Piglet (Polar and Piglet are both names beginning with "P") *Dr. Nefarious Tropy as Tigger *Dingodile as Rabbit *Crunch Bandicoot as Eeyore *Von Clutch as Owl *Farmer Ernest as Christopher Robin *Coco Bandicoot as Kanga *Tails (from Sonic) as Roo *N. Trance as Gopher *Nina Cortex as Kessie *and more Crash Bandicoot/Alice in Wonderland (Coco in Wonderland) *Coco Bandicoot as Alice *Nina Cortex as Alice's Sister *Crash Bandicoot as Mad Hatter *Dingodile as March Hare *Von Clutch as White Rabbit Crash Bandicoot/Peter Pan (Crash Pan) *Crash Bandicoot as Peter Pan - (Both the main heroes) *Coco Bandicoot as Wendy Darling - (Both the main females) *Spyro (Spyro) as John Darling *Polar as Michael Darling *Zoe (Spyro) as Tinkerbell *Sgt James Byrd (Spyro) as George Darling *Madame Amberly as Mary Darling *Agent 9 (Spyro) as Slighty *Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) as Chubby *Stew and Chick as The Twins (All twins) *Doc (Tonic Trouble) as Nibs *Agent Xyz (Tonic Trouble) as Tootles *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Captain Hook *Ripto (Spyro) as Mr. Smee *Dr. Neo Cortex as Tick Tock *Dr. Neo Cortex's Flying Balloon as Pedro *Bowser Jr, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Gnasty Gnorc, Baron Dante, Cannon Boat Keith, Eddy's Brother, King K. Rool, and Goons as The Pirates *Malefor as The Singing Pirate *Koala Kong as The Octopus *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward Darling *Tawna Bandicoot as Jane Darling *Patient (Tonic Trouble) as Danny Darling *Suzy (Tonic Trouble) as Tiger Lily *Fake Trash as The Indian Chief Crash Bandicoot/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Bandicoot) *Coco Bandicoot as Princess Aurora *Crash Bandiocot as Prince Philip *Elora as Flora *Bianca as Fauna *Cynder as Marryweather *Spyro as Samaon *Hunter as King Steffen *Pasadena Opossum as Princess Aurora's Mom *Crunch Bandicoot as King Hubert *Clettus as The Man with rhe Guitar *The Sorceress as Maleficent *Chinese Dragon as Maleficent the Dragon *Dr. Neo Cortex as Diablo the Raven *Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Tiny Tiger, The Komodo Bros, Koala Kong, Rilla Roo, Dr. Nefarious, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe Potoroo, Emperor Velo, The Evil Twins, and Dr. Neo Cortex's Minions as The Goons *Thomas (TTTE) as The Duke Crash Bandicoot/The Rescuers (The Rescue Bandicoots) *Crash Bandicoot as Bernard *Coco Bandicoot as Miss Bianca *Aku Aku as Rufus *Jigglypuff (from Pokemon) as Penny *Little Miss Naughty From (The Mr. Men Show) as Madame Medusa *Doctor Nitrus Brio as Mr Snoops *Evil Twins as Nero and Brutus *Pasadena O'Possum as Ellie Mae *Crunch Bandicoot as Owl *Ripper Roo as Rabbit *Polar as Luke *Pura as Gramps *Stu Gizzard Lips as TV Announcer *Chick Gizzard Lips as The Chairman *Nina Cortex as German Mouse *Spyro the Dragon as Orville *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Cody *Dr. Neo Cortex as Percival C. McLeach *Pidgeotto (from Pokemon) as Marahute *Piplup (from Pokemon) as Baitmouse *Misty as Cody's Mother Crash Bandicoot/The Great Mouse Detective (The Great Bandicoot Detective) *Crash Bandicoot as Basil *Crunch Bandicoot as Dr. Dawson *Ember as Olivia Flaversham *Aku Aku as Hiram Flaversham *Polar as Toby the dog *Pasadena O'Possum as The Mouse Queen *Coco Bandicoot as Mrs. Judson *N. Gin as Fidget the Bat *Dr. Neo Cortex as Professor Ratigan *Skunk as Batholomew *N. Tropy, N. Brio, The Komodo Brothers, Koala Kong, etc. as Ratigan's Henchmen *Ripper Roo as Bill the Lizard *Nina Cortex as Felica The Cat *Cynder (from Spyro The Dragon) as The Singing Mouse *Tawna Bandicoot as Bar Mouse Crash Bandicoot/Oliver and Company (Polar and Company) *Crash Bandicoot as Dodger *Polar as Oliver *Coco Bandicoot as Rita *Dingodile as Tito *Tiny Tiger as Francis *Crunch Bandicoot as Einstein *Papu Papu as Fagin *Uka Uka as Sykes *Pasadena O'Possum as Jenny *Velo as Winston *Tawna Bandicoot as Geogette *The Evil Twins as Roscoe and DeSoto Crash Bandicoot/Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Monster) *Coco Bandicoot as Belle *Crash Bandicoot as Prince Adam Crash Bandicoot/The Lion King (The Universal King) (The Lion King 1) *Bearminator as Mufasa * as Sarabi *First Elemental as Young Simba *Yaya Panda as Sarafina *Ember as Young Nala *Rayman as Adult Simba *Ly the Fairy as Adult Nala *Second Elemental as Zazu *Pura as Timon *Fake Crash as Pumbaa *Crunch Bandicoot as Rafiki *Dr. Neo Cortex as Scar *Madame Amberley as Shenzi *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Banzai *Fourth Elemental as Ed *The Croc Characters as The Animals *The Villains as The Hyenas (The Lion King 2) *Tily as Young Kiara *Coco Bandicoot as Adult Kiara *Razorwife as Zira *Polar as Young Kovu *Crash Bandicoot as Adult Kovu *Admiral Razorbeard as Nuka *Nina Cortex as Young Vitani *Betilla as Adult Vitani *The Star and Zero Fleet as The Outsiders (The Lion King 3) *Croc's Mother as Ma *Croc's Father as Uncle Max Crash Bandicoot/Finding Nemo (Finding Polar) *Crash Bandicoot as Marlin *Polar as Nemo Crash Bandicoot/Aladdin (Crash Bandicootladdin) *Crash Bandicoot as Aladdin *Polar as Abu *Coco Bandicoot as Princess Jasmine *Crunch Bandicoot as Sultan *Aku Aku as Genie *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Jafar *Flame as Iago *Agent 9 as Rajah *Gnasty Gnorc as The Cave of Wonders *Sparx as Cassim *Bowser Koopa as Razoul *Ninjaws as Sa'luk *Madame Amberley as Eden *Dr. Neo Cortex as Abis Mal *Koala Kong as Prince Achemed *Rilla Roo as Gazeem *Pasedena Opossum as Women at Window *Ripto as Snake Jafar *Uka Uka as Genie Jafar *Papu Papu, Tiny Tiger, Komodo Bros, Dingodile, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Dr. N Gin, Koala Kong, Tikimon, and Pinstripe Potoroo as The Thieves *Crush, Gulp, Scratch, Skabb, Red, Malefor, and The Robot Pirates as Razoul's Minions *The Dantinis as the Guards Crash Bandicoot/Aladdin (The Bandicoot of Notre Dame) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) as Quasimodo *Penny (The Rescuers) as Esmeralda *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Captain Pheobus *Mushu (Mulan) as Victor *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Hugo *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Laverne *Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot series) as Clopin *Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) as Puppet Clopin *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) as The Archdracon *Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) as Judge Claude Frollo Crash Bandicoot/Brother Bear (Brother Bandicoot) *Agent 9 as Kenai *Bowser Koopa as Denahi *Pura as Sitka *Crash Bandicoot as Koda *Pasadena Opossum as Koda's mother *Coco Bandicoot as Tanana *Penta Penguin as Rutt *Dr. N Gin as Tuke *Stew as Ram 1 *Chick as Ram 2 *Polar as Tug *Casey Jr as The Foreign Croatian Bear *Ichabod Crane as Edgar the Old Man Bear *Tillie as Old Lady Bear *Ember as Female Lover Bear *Croc as Male Lover Bear *Rayman as Brown Bear with Gold Eyebrows Crash Bandicoot/Treasure Planet (N Sanity Planet) *Crash Bandicoot as Jim Hawkins Crash Bandicoot/Robin Hood (Crash Hood) *Crash Bandicoot as Robin Hood *Crunch Bandicoot as Little John *Coco Bandicoot as Maid Marian *The Doc as Friar Tuck *Aku AKu as Alan A Dale *Dr Neo Cortex as Prince John *Ripto (from Spyro) as Sir Hiss *Papu Papu as Otto *Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro) as Sheriff Of Nottingham Crash Bandicoot/The Brave Little Toaster (The Brave Little Bandicoot) *Crash Bandicoot as Toaster *Polar as Blanky *Dr. Neo Cortex as Kirby *Pura as Lampy *Crunch Bandicoot as Radio *Koala Kong as Air Conditioner *Uka Uka as The Evil Clown *N. Gin as Murgatroid *and more Crash Bandicoot/The Sword in the Stone (The Sword in the Beach) *Crash Bandicoot as Wart *Aku Aku as Merlin *Crunch Bandicoot as Sir Ector *Dingodile as Sir Kay *Polar as Arcamedies *Nina Cortex as Madame Mim *Coco Bandicoot as The Girl Squrriel *Ripper Roo as The Clumsy Wolf Crash Bandicoot/The Fox and the Hound (The Bandicoot and the Dragon) *Flame as Young Tod *Polar as Young Copper *Ripper Roo as Chief *Bowser Koopa as Amos Slade *Crash Bandicoot as Adult Tod *Hunter as Adult Copper *Pasadena Opossum as Big Mama *Coco Bandicoot as Vixey *Spyro as Dinky *Sparx as Boomer *Clettus as Porcupine *Sgt James Byrd as Grumpy Badger *Dr. Neo Cortex as Squeeks *Ly the Fairy as Widow Tweed *Ninjaws as The Bear *Thomas (TTTE) as The Train *Globox Children as Animals *Emily (TTTE) as Tod's Mom *Globox as Cash *Uglette as Dixie *Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Walyon and Floyd (Both Twins) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lyle *Elizabeth as Granny Rose *Pura as Talent Scout *Penta Penguin as The Cricket *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Zelda *Dr. N Gin as The Snake *Suzy (Tonic Trouble) as Little Girl *Tily as Abigail The Cow Crash Bandicoot/Phineas and Ferb (Crash Bandicoot and Polar) *Crash Bandicoot as Phineas *Polar as Ferb *Tawna Bandicoot as Isabella *Coco Bandicoot as Candace *Pinstripe Potoroo as Jeremy *Pura as Perry The Platypus *Aku Aku as Major Monogram *Doctor Neo Cortex as Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz Crash Bandicoot/Pinocchio (Coco Bandicootocchio) *Coco Bandicoot as Pinocchio *Crash Bandicoot as Jiminy Cricket *Rayman (Rayman) as Geppetto *Thomas (TTTE) as Figaro *Emily (TTTE) as Cleo *Tawna Bandicoot as The Blue Fairy *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Stromboli *Ten Cents (TUGS) as Honest John *Sunshine (TUGS) as Gideon *Amy Rose (Sonic) as Lampwick *Jano (Rayman) as Lampwick the Donkey *Bowser Koopa (Mario) as The Wicked Coachman *The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hallow) as Monstro the Whale *Zebedee, Zak, Zug, The Pirates, Burke, Blair, Captain Zero, Zorran, Zip, and Johnny Cuba (TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions *Ed, Edd (Double Dee), Eddy, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, Sarah, Eddy's Brother, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) as The Puppets< *The Wacky Races Characters as The Real Children *Yoshi (Mario) as Alexander Crash Bandicoot/Lilo and Stitch (Coco and Crash) *Coco Bandicoot as Lilo *Crash Bandicoot as Stitch *Tawna Bandicoot as Nani *Crunch Bandicoot as Cobra *Pinstripe as David *Polar as Reuben *Nina Cortex as Mertle *N. Gin as Pleakley *Dr. Neo Cortex as Jumba *Pasadena O'Possum as The Grand Councilwoman *Tiny Tiger as Gantu *Uka Uka as Dr. Hämsterviel *Aku Aku as Hula Teacher Crash Bandicoot/Monsters Inc (Bandicoot Inc) *Crash Bandicoot as Sulley *Doctor N.Gin as Mike *Nina Cortex as Boo *Coco Bandicoot as Celia Mae *Uka Uka as Henry Waternoose (Uka Uka and Henry Waternoose are both evil) *Rusty Walrus as The Aboundable Snowman *Doctor Neo Cortex as Randal *Madame Amberly as Roz *Von Clutch as George *Doctor Nitrus Brio as Fungus *Dingodile as Needleman *Polar as Smitty *Nash as Charlie *Tawna Bandicoot as Ms. Flint *Geary as Thaddeus Bile *Aku Aku as Jerry *Pasadena O'Possum as Mrs. Nesbit *Park Drone 1 as Waxford *N Tropy as Pete Ward Category:UbiSoftFan94